


Even If You Think I'm In The Wrong

by trashy_chocolate



Series: The Villain I Appear To Be [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also for anyone who read my story Cranking The Handle and wants to know what happened to it, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Jeremy gets some weird roommates, Read inside for details, Seven Deadly Sins, Spoilers - they're ghosts, based on that one tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_chocolate/pseuds/trashy_chocolate
Summary: “Rich, you are not greeting them this time. We all know how last year went.”“Well, in that case, I vote Jake. He's charismatic and shit, the new kid’ll love him.”“No! Knowing Jake, he'll probably try to fuck the poor kid.”“Hey! Just because I died having sex does not mean I will just give my ghostly dick to anyone I meet!”“Guys, quiet! I think I can feel them coming."





	Even If You Think I'm In The Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I shit this out at 3 am last night bc I wanna do more in depth stuff with this au bc I fucking love it but I gotta do world building first I guess so here we are
> 
> Also the title is from "The Villain I Appear To Be" by Connor Spioto, a song used in a student thesis film called "Diamond Jack," which can be found on YouTube.

When the woman at the front desk grimaced at the sight of his room assignment, Jeremy didn't know what to make of it. Did he have an exceptionally bad roommate? (That wouldn't make sense, he had specifically asked to be put in a single.) Did the room not have electricity? Did the toilet explode? 

She gave him enough directions to get there from the door, and then she wished him  _ “the best of luck, and I apologize in advance,” _ which wasn't helpful or reassuring in any manner. Still, he followed the directions she gave him, because what other choice did he have?

Fortunately for him, the room was on the very end of the hallway, so he just had to be smart enough to take the left staircase. He hauled himself and his two bags up the stairs, leading him straight up to what would be his room for the next year. 

Taking the key he'd gotten from the front desk, he moved to unlock the door, but froze when he heard whispers coming from the other side. 

“Rich, you are not greeting them this time. We all know how last year went.”

“Well, in that case, I vote Jake. He's charismatic and shit, the new kid’ll love him.”

“No! Knowing Jake, he'll probably try to fuck the poor kid.”

“Hey! Just because I died having sex  _ does not mean  _ I will just  _ give _ my ghostly dick to anyone I meet!”

“Guys, quiet! I think I can feel them coming.”

He concluded that they didn't  _ seem  _ like they intended to hurt him, and in all honestly he didn't quite care what happened to him. So, with nothing to really lose, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Standing in the middle of the room was a short-ish blonde girl who looked to be around his age. She wore a turquoise spaghetti-strapped shirt, with purple and pastel orange polka dots, and slightly worn out skinny jeans. Over that, she had on a loose yellow cardigan, which fell over her elbows and around her lower back. 

Overall, apart from the fact that he was supposed to have a single room, nothing about her was out of the ordinary. Except for the fact that she was translucent, and she glowed. 

“Hi! I'm Brooke, one of your- uh, your roommate!”

She smiled at him, but it was an awkward smile, like she didn't know what she was saying and just wanted him to do something. He closed the door behind him and set his two bags down on the bed, then turned to her.

“Um, I- I’m Jeremy, and I'm supposed to have a single? Like, that's what I requested because of my 504, and there's only one bed, so I don't think there's supposed to be anyone else here.”

She looked relieved, like she'd let out a breath she'd been holding for the past hour. 

“Well, if you're so smart, then I suppose there's no reason for us to hide it from you,” she said, and she snapped her fingers. Her legs flicked and vanished, replaced by a wispy tail. 

Behind her, six other people (ghosts? Are ghosts people? Whatever, they're still ghosts of humans.) appeared, all sporting a similar ghostly form, complete with transparent body, tail, and glowing aura.  

Another girl, somehow even shorter than Brooke, floated over to him. She had short black hair, and a sweet, bubbly air to her that betrayed her serious expression. She was wearing a peach tunic that looked kind of like a sunset trapped in a shirt, and a denim half-jacket with three quarter length sleeves. 

She stuck her hand out, presumably for him to shake, and began to speak.

“Hello! I'm Christine, and I'm as close as you can get to being in charge of this mess. I represent Pride, and I'll be your guide in all things confidence this year.” 

He blinked, taken aback by how quickly she spoke. Subconsciously, he tucked his hands into his jacket pockets to avoid the embarrassment of trying and failing to shake a ghost’s hand.

“What do you mean, 'you represent Pride’?”

“Ah! I knew I was forgetting something. We,” she gestured to the other ghosts behind her, “represent the seven deadly sins. We're all ghosts that died in a way that's related to the sin we represent. And we kind of haunt this room, except actually haunting people got boring pretty fast, so we just help whatever kid gets stuck with this room adjust to their freshman year of college.”

One of the ghosts--a short boy, wearing a tank top and covered in burn marks--piped up; “I still resent that you get to be in charge just because you’re the only one of us that lived long enough to go to college.” 

Christine whirled around to face him, and crossed her arms. 

“I'm sorry, Rich, but do you want this boy to end up like Lizzy Fletcher did,” she asked harshly, a threatening tone creeping into her voice.

“No?”

“Then shut up and let me do my job. Please.”

“Yes ma’am.”

That snippet left Jeremy with several questions he was none too eager to voice. The situation was already more than uncomfortable, he didn't need to add to the mess.

Christine turned back to him, clasping her hands together and smiling sweetly.

“So you can get used to the whole thing, we'll just introduce ourselves and then hang back for the rest of the day. Alright?”

“Uh, okay,” he responded with a nod. 

Christine floated back, leaving room for the boy who had just spoken up to step forward.

The boy introduced himself as Rich, as Jeremy had expected, stating that he was Wrath. He then followed a similar motion to transition the attention to the next ghost. The introductions were calm, almost orderly. 

The other ghosts were Jake, Chloe, Jenna, Michael, and Brooke, who represented Lust, Envy, Greed, Sloth, and Gluttony, in that respective order.

“Ah-alright. Okay. Well, uh, I'm gonna go, uh- unpack my stuff now, so if- if you wouldn't mind giving me some room, that’d- that'd be great,” Jeremy managed to ask.

“Of course,” Christine answered for the group, smiling sweetly as they all faded back out of visible existence.

_ Alright. Haunted dorm room, living with the ghosts of the seven deadly sins. Great job, Heere, you are so fucked.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck Jeremy 
> 
> On a different note, Cranking the Handle. If you've read the chapters I did upload, you probably noticed that I have deleted the fic in its entirety. This is because of a combination of factors, mainly that I have a lot of schoolwork and can't commit to a weekly upload schedule and I have sort of changed the direction I want to go with the series. So this is what's going to happen.  
> Tying The Chord, originally the second fic in the Music Box series, is going to be pre-written and released on a weekly upload schedule. Once the entirety of TTC is uploaded, I will have pre-written chapters of Cranking The Handle uploaded on a similar schedule and release it as a prequel.  
> Bear in mind that I have a lot going on with applications for various art schools and such, so TTC is not going to be out for a good month or so, at the very least. Stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment if you have any constructive criticism or anything else that you want to say, please!! Validation is motivation!!


End file.
